Changing the world
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: As history speaks there are only four elements and only four nations. What if history left out a powerful empire called the Lightning country? Because of Uzumaki Naruto...history will have to change. *Canon-ish pairs and a chance of harem...maybe harem*
1. Chapter 1: Book 1: A legend is born

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Avatar: the last airbender, the rightful owners of Avatar: The last airbender is Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The rightful owner of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is Masashi Kishimoto, if I did however everyone would see under Kakashi's mask. Non-profit work thank-you;)

*I'm sure this story has been done a thousand times (better) but here's my take at it...and time-skips ARE included!*

**Questions, suggestions, and comments put that in the review section or PM me, I will also put in a poll once in a while. And no matter what I will finish this from beginning to end! Or I'll try at least...**

***Also, if you're confused with the later setup, dealing with Naruto and Sasuke's elements, go down to A/N.***

* * *

><p>Water tribe. Earth kingdom. Air nomads. Fire Nation...Lightning country. Everyone nearly forgot about the lightning country, always skipped during the avatar cycle, always neutral during wars, always everything. Never blessed with the avatar, the lightning king was determined to make his army the finest there was, filled with powerful lightning generators that made fire benders's lightning look like weak static electricity you use on your friends.<p>

Able to create storms, powerful lightning shots with colors never seen before, and speed unmatched by even those of the air nomads. The only word to describe a lightning bender was this: awesome. Not one single avatar ever dared try learning lightning, believing it wasn't a real element. Though behind the avatar's lies were the truth, they were scared, they were almost unworthy of such an element. Not Aang however...

During the fire nation's deadly strike on the air nomads lightning country neither helped nor fight. There was no point. Yet that did spark a clan to come overseas to the lightning country, that clan was the Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p><em>A thousand years later...October 10...<em>

Namikaze Minato tightly squeezed his wife's, Uzumaki Kushina, hand. "...! Kushina are you okay?!"

"DAH! Do I look okay?!" Kushina cried, she death squeezed Minato's hand. "...is it over yet?" Kushina weakly asked.

"We're almost done..."

"..."

The doctor gently wrapped up the newborn baby in a soft towel, she handed the child to Kushina. Kushina smiled at the sight of her baby, he was so warm and tiny. "Naruto..."

Minato lightly sighed. "I only wish you could grow up in a better time...Naruto..."

If only fate had worked out perfectly then maybe things would've changed. This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, of how he changes this war-torn world for the better. And it begins fourteen years later...

Naruto sat on his bed, he clenched the photo of his mom and dad, he lived alone in their once busy house. Trapped in the fire nation. "...everyday you're gone..." Naruto set down the photo. "...it feels like centuries have passed...since I last saw you..."

It was but ten years ago his parents both died during the war yet just two months ago class ended. Probably because their teacher, Umino Iruka, was also out fighting in the war. (Iruka-sensei, I won't stop my fire bending practice until I master it just like you!)

He picked up his backpack full of the important materials: ramen, ramen, and of course ramen then burst out of the door. Naruto looked up, it was going to be another sunny day. Something caught Naruto's attention. He walked over and picked up the poster covered with footprints and dirt. "...the avatar? What...wait. DATTEBAYO! THE AVATAR IS ALIVE!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's neighbor, cursed to live next to loud-mouth, thrust open his window. "SHUT-UP!"

Naruto stuffed the poster in his backpack. "Heh old man, won't be seeing you around!" Naruto ran off in search of a ship.

_The Lightning country..._

Little did people know in the forgotten land of the Lightning country, their weather was always humid and moist. Perfect climate for a storm. It never seemed to stop raining there it seemed like a gloomy place. The one thing though the Lightning country _was_ known for, was for being quiet. Neutral. Until even that changed...

Uchiha Sasuke, born to the Lightning country, was doing that one thing he hated. Sharpening stuff. There was a knock at his door. "What is it?" Sasuke abruptly asked, not looking up from his task.

Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's happen to be older brother, stepped in. "Sasuke," Itachi held out a platter of dead fish. "can you cook these for me?"

"Cook them yourself. I'm tired of playing that game."

Itachi sighed, he set down the platter of fish on the table. "..."

Sasuke slid his katana in his holder. "I can't be playing games with you Itachi, the fire nation is going to kill all of us. How can you be like this?"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, I've joined the-"

"What?! Some group of terrorist guys from the water tribe and earth kingdom?! That's not enough to destroy the whole damn fire nation!"

Itachi walked up to Sasuke. "And you're just going to walk up to the fire nation alone?" He ruffled up Sasuke's duck-butt hair. "You need to join the avatar and teach him lightning. That is what I believe is your destiny."

Sasuke swiped off Itachi's hand. "Weasel! Don't lecture me on my self-need!"

_Fire nation..._

Naruto ran all the way to the docks. Once Naruto made it to the docks a man brushed past him, he hid in a nearby barrel. "General Zhao-sama we're ready to leave." A shaky solider reported.

Zhao glanced at his warship, everyone was in. "Then let's leave immediately."

At the exact wrong time Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Zhao noticed the odd barrel just sitting there. "Pick up that barrel and throw in the ship."

He nodded and picked it up. "GAHH! This barrel is so damn heavy!" His arms were throbbing at weight of this thing. "It's like eighty pounds or something sama!" (40 kilograms)

"I didn't ask you to complain! Throw it in the ship!" Zhao barked.

The solider stuttered towards the warship, sweat dropping each step he took. Finally he dropped the heavy barrel in the cargo department. "Ugh...my arms feel like taffy..." He saluted to Zhao. "Zhao-sama! Ready."

Zhao gave him a deadly smirk then boarded the ship. "Let's capture the avatar."

As stiff where things were in the rest of the world, in the northern water tribe it was just a little bit different. News of the avatar coming up to the north to find a master spread all over the world, so of course everyone looked master Pakku. The water bending master!

But of course at the very worst time, master Pakku fell deathly ill. There was a knock at Pakku's door. "Come in." Pakku weakly called out, shivering under his covers.

Cheif Arnook opened the door letting the a cool breeze flow in. "You're as sick as ever, Pakku...we'll just have to get a replacement but..."

*cough* "I actually have a replacement in mind. He's actually a student of mine..."

"...a student...?"

Pakku paused to cough. "Don't be discouraged by his status. He's possibly the most talented benders of my class, he's even surpassed me in my own techniques. Even if this isn't to my liking perhaps a younger teacher will be better...as much good I'm saying about him he also has a terribly blunt side, it's like the boy can't even act in public, saying the most obscure things..."

"Enough talk master Pakku. Who is this individual?"

"*cough*...his name...? *cough*"

_Avatar..._

The avatar, known as Aang, finally landed Appa around the northern water tribe, after crossing several paths they were almost at the water tribe capital. "And...here." The big coat guy announced.

The Gaang walked up to a gigantic city of ice and snow, the main building laid in the center while several shimmers of light glistened on the snow and bounced on the ice. It was a beautiful city. "Welcome to the northern water tribe!" Big coat guy motioned to one of the gondolas by the river.

"It would be an absolute honor to give the avatar a tour of the city."

Aang bowed to the big coat guy. "Let's do it!"

Sokka, one of the avatar's friends, fell on top of the fluffy snow. "Finally snow! Ice! Cold! Who knew I would miss you so much!" Sokka explained, making snow angels in the snow.

Katara, Sokka's little sister, yelled at him to get up. "Sokka! We're taking a tour right now!"

"Whatever. I see all this stuff all the time." Sokka grumbled, stepping into the gondola.

Once the gondola set off the Gaang saw the city at a firsthand view, it was pretty amazing. "And so over there you see-" Cutting big coat guy off, a guy a bit older than Sokka and Katara, jumped onto the Ferro of the gondola.

"You must be the avatar? Right?"

Sokka jumped back. "What the heck?! He's so pale! Like a ghost or-"

"Sokka!" Katara conked Sokka on the head. "Don't be rude to him!"

The pale guy turned to Katara and 'smiled'. "That's fine. I'm sure peasants like you from the south don't really know how to act in public."

"Wait...what did you say?!"

"Hold it!" Aang cutoff. "We don't need a fight! So um it's a pleasure to meet you and I am the avatar, avatar Aang."

"Ok Aang, you might want to show them proper manners for the feast." With that the guy jumped off without uttering his name.

"Jeez! That guy makes me so mad!" Katara yelled.

"I know. That better be the last time we see that guy again." Sokka agreed. "Gondola guy! Let's get the steppin'! I wanna go to the feast as fast I can!"

_Naruto..._

*THUMP*

Naruto blew open the head of the barrel once he heard the thump. "Alright Avatar! Here's UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"..." The world Naruto saw wasn't the water tribe. It was actually a pretty stormy but grassy place, several evergreen trees and mountains lined up in the background. Just ahead there was a road littered with puddles and aligned with rows of Sakura trees.

Naruto looked up, it started to lightly rain. "This isn't the water tribe..."

"No. It's not."

Naruto swung his head around, a guy wearing a high collar shirt stood behind him. His hair was jet black in the style of a duck's butt. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki...you must be from..."

Sasuke slid out an iron katana then ran off, leaving Naruto in the rain. "No way! He can't leave me!" Naruto jumped out of the barrel and ran towards this Sasuke character.

(Just like I thought...it's still here...) Sasuke gathered a large amount of electricity on his fingertips.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke turned around. (Damn! That blonde headed idiot...he's gonna get himself killed...)

Once Sasuke got close enough, there was in fact a fire nation boat still beginning into the ocean. (Perfect.) Sasuke shot a bolt of white lightning at the back of the ship.

A catapult turned to Sasuke. "READY! NOW! FIRE!" Several flaming rock sped towards Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked.

"Sasuke watch out!" Naruto yelled.

In a quick second Sasuke wielded his katana and jumped on the flaming boulder. He then used that as footing and jumped onto the next. "This is over!" Sasuke stuck his electrified katana into the boulder causing it to explode.

"Heh! I won't let you do all the work Sasuke! I can fight too!" Naruto spread out his legs and got into stance. "I can fight too!" Naruto fire bended a small blast of fire. "...what?!" He kicked his leg, then pushed his palm out. Still nothing.

Naruto jumped away from the boulder and fell down as it landed on the ground. (Why is it that I can't ever do anything?)

Sasuke jumped back on the ground. "Heh..." Sasuke ran off at light speed, once his foot touched the water he ran on that too. Fast enough to run on water. The fire nation ship turned around and sped towards Sasuke to finish him.

The captain nearly died. "I...impossible! Running on water?!" The captain turned to his crew. "Canons. Ready."

"Read sir."

"NOW! SHOOT THE CANNONS!"

Naruto stood up from the wet, grassy ground. (I never realized how strong people are...that is why I have to be strong like them.)

"I'm going to follow you Sasuke..."

Sasuke's katana slashed the cannon ball straight through.

"...I want to be great..."

Sasuke gathered up more electricity on the tips of his fingers.

"...I want to be a hero..."

Sasuke jumped up from the water then shot the bolt of electricity straight at the cannon, exploding it.

"...That is my dream."

Naruto jumped up on the floating boulders drifting in the sea. The ship wasn't that far away. "I'm coming Sasuke."

Once Sasuke jumped up on the ship he was immediately attacked. "All you lighting people can do is shoot lightning?!"

"No...we can do more." Sasuke crossed his arms, a discharge of electricity shot up from around his body.

"DAHHH!" The guys on top of Sasuke fell back down, the skin of their chest was burned and started to sizzle.

The captain of the ship and Sasuke walked up to each other. "You're quite annoying you know. Stupid red backs should stay where you're suppose to be." He cracked his head and knuckles. "We'll have a proper fight, shame it can't be an Agni Kai."

"In the Lightning country we call it Denki kettō...this'll be too easy. I thought you would be a lot older..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. General Hozuki Mangetsu has never lost a fight before."

Mangestu smirked, showing his shark teeth. "Let's begin."

Mangetsu blasted a burst of fire at Sasuke, Sasuke jumped up on top of the ship. Mangetsu pulled out a giant sword, then lit on fire. He jumped up on the top of the ship and swung down. A circle of fire surrounded Sasuke.

*BAM*

Mangetsu fell back down, his neck was oddly burned. "Heh...sorry Sasuke. The hero always arrives late."

Sasuke jumped back down to where Mangetsu laid, blood covered his neck. "Lucky shot. Looks like you hit a major vessel."

"Can you drive a ship?" Naruto asked as he fell down on the deck.

"Of course. And for the record I could've finished him off myself. Idiot."

*vein pops* "Shut-up! Shut-up right now!"

Sasuke walked up to the engine room and started up the ship. "Naruto. Map."

Naruto handed Sasuke the map. "We're going to the northern water tribe. That's where the fire nation is going. And that's where the avatar is."

_The avatar...next day..._

Just yesterday the entire Gaang was invited to a feast at the water tribe, the most important people came, even the princess Sokka met earlier. Today however Katara and Aang were heading up to the palace.

Katara sighed. "I can't believe we aren't getting taught by master Pakku, I was really looking forward to meeting the master who taught those waterbenders at the show."

Aang air jumped over a couple of steps. "Anyone recommended by a master sounds good to me Katara."

Once Katara and Aang reached the final step it was another surprise for them. Katara groaned at the sight of the rude pale boy from yesterday. "Excuse me. But why are you here? We're about to get taught by the master's best pupil."

"Why would I leave? I'm the master's best pupil."

Katara and Aang looked at each other. "You? Yeah right." Katara laughed.

The pale guy walked up to them, his short dark brown hair blowing in the cold wind. "First off. My name is Sai...I guess then I'll have to prove I'm stronger than you."

Sai 'smiled'. "Ok then..." Sai pointed to Katara. "...let's fight."

Katara and Sai went on the opposite edges of the snow-covered land. "Ok then. You can start. I promise not to hurt you okay."

Katara nodded, she bended the water from her pouch then shot it straight at Sai. Sai held out his palm then clenched it into a fist. Freezing the water. Sai used his other hand and punched the ice to Katara.

Katara ducked under the incoming ice shards while Sai plunged his hand into the ice-cold water. A stream of water gushed under Katara's feet. Katara re-bended the water then shot it back at Sai.

Sai took out a very blunt sword then slashed the water with it. Sai ran towards Katara, he jumped up then stuck his sword in the ice. A circle of jagged ice shards surrounded Katara. Sai bended the water out of his ouch then splashed it on Katara, he held out his hand and froze her.

Sai walked over and unfroze the ice. He picked up Katara. "Are we done?" Sai asked.

"...I'm sorry Sai...you proved me wrong..."

"Don't be sorry. I got some pretty nice shots of your...never mind...do you want to begin training now?"

Katara sighed again. "I think we should."

*cough* "I came to check up on..Sai...you aren't going to train the girl are you?" Pakku asked, barely walking up to him.

"..."

Pakku looked at Katara. "Woman will heal. Men will fight."

Katara's expression wildly changed. "What...?"

"You heard me. Go on. Go to the healing class."

"That's not fair!" Aang protested.

"It's ok Aang. We'll think of something. For now we're separated." Katara coldly stated.

Katara ran off, she wanted Aang to learn water bending, she didn't want to jeopardize Aang's chance. (Katara...) Pakku shakily walked back to his house, breaking the rules was not what is prized student what do so he entrusted him to the avatar.

"We begin at now." Sai informed, he walked off in Katara's direction.

Aang ran up to Sai. "Where are you going Sifu Sai?"

"...I'm going to teach her because...that's just...how I want to...to do it."

* * *

><p>AN: Zuko's plot is next chapter...and update will be next week...hopefully:/

**Guest: Edit: **I thought someone would ask that. So yeah. It's going to be something like that. Especially since Uchiha basically belong in the Fire Nation. I'll incoprate that. I promise.

*I know people are going crazy with the Naruto should be lightning and Sasuke Fire not vice versa. Don't worry:) It will change later, and I'll explain everything.

Also, my old idea was for Naruto to be an airbender but be frozen in ice along with Aang so things CAN change ya' know;) [I might actually incorporate that...]


	2. Chapter 2: The Water Tribe masters

**_Previously on changing the world:_** Basically everything. The lightning country is introduced. Sai is Aang and Katara's master while Naruto and Sasuke head to the northern water tribe.

I'm sorry about the recap. But I don't do those too well:/

_italics_=flashback

**Notice:** Boating terms are used, if you want to know what it means just go down to the A/N!

* * *

><p><em>Night time...<em>

Naruto was at fore of the ship, looking at all the stars. "I wonder...I wonder how they're doing?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Who are you talking about?"

"None of your business!" Naruto snapped.

"..."

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was alone as he always was after the academy, he started to walk back to his walk. "Hey! You spiky blonde!"_

_Naruto swung his head around, a peculiar girl was standing before him. "...um...who are you?" Naruto asked._

_"That doesn't matter right now..." The girl ran up to Naruto. "Come on! Let's play!"_

_"Yeah Okay!"_

_The girl took Naruto's hand. "Let's go play fire tag at my favorite place!"_

Naruto stood up from the helm and went back inside the ship where Sasuke. "How long until we get there?"

"Sevearl hours. By map the Lightning country isn't far from the northern water tribe."

"...have...you...no. Never mind." Naruto walked down the stairs back into the cabin mate rooms.

_Genearal Zhao..._

Zuko's only burning passion, his only drive, his only ambition was to capture the avatar. After being banished for three years finally the avatar has came back upon this world. With every cause there is an effect and now an entire fire nation fleet is looking for Aang, led by the just as cruel General Zhao.

Zhao smirked as a group of people came in. "...hm you're missing one member...the young 'artsy' one."

"He left."

(They'll still be effective.) Zhao slid a generous amount of gold towards them. "Never mind that. I want you to kill someone."

"We'll blow him up with this amount of gold. The explosion corps accepts your offer."

"Good..."

_Katara..._

After healing class Katara started to walk away, that was until Yugoda stopped her. "Wait. Katara...who are you marrying?" Yugoda asked noticing her necklace.

"...Oh I'm much too young. This was given to me by mother who her own mother, my grandmother, gave to her."

Yugoda took a closer look at her necklace. "It looks very familiar in fact you look very familiar to my friend Kanna."

"Wait...my grandmother lived in the Northern water tribe?!"

"She did. Kanna was suppose to be married to a fetching young waterbender lad but she left suddenly..."

"Probably because he was sexist."

Yugoda and Katara looked up. Sai was standing on a jagged piece of ice. "And why are you here?" Katara abruptly asked.

"I'm going to teach you water bending."

"..."

"But young man isn't that against the rules?" Yugoda asked.

"I don't particularly care. So Katara...are you coming?"

Katara nodded and the two of them ran off to a secluded place. Even though Katara knew nothing about Sai...she still thought, she still believed she could trust him. Let's hope she made the right choice.

Sai took out his short sword and stuck in the ice. (Just in case...) "Ok then Katara. Our first move is the ice water whip." Sai held out his arm and water just attracted to him like a magnet, eventually creating a long whip like structure.

Sai then brought his arm down making the ice crack and break on the snow. "Your turn."

Katara held out her arm, the water eventually came to her but then immediately dropped back down. Over and over it was mere trial and error. "...ugh...Sai why are you making me do this? It's so hard!"

_Flashback:_

_It was another nice sunny day except it was freezing outside. You know one of those days where it's sunny out, not a cloud in the sky but when you walk out it's below zero? Northern water tribe was having one of those days._

_Sai and Pakku stood face to face. "Remember Sai this is a very complicated move and it's very challenging."_

_Sai's face as usual was expressionless. "Why sir are you making me do something that hard? I'm not that good of a waterbender."_

_"Because Sai you are a...my special student and I believe you can do this because you are very talented."_

Sai 'smiled'. "Because Katara you're a very weak waterbender but you have lots of potential."

Katara had on that same peeved face from before. "Wait...weak?"

"..." (That's not the expression I thought I would get...)

"Why I! Whoever taught you manners Sai should be-"

Sai walked over and picked up his short sword. "Except you can't be mad at anyone since no one taught me manners."

Sai 'smiled' again. "Have a nice night." Then Sai disappeared into the darkness.

Katara merely sighed. (I know you're risking so much for me but...) "You're such a mystery Sai."

_Zuko...banished fire nation prince... _

Zuko was in his ship, writing something on a scroll, there was a knock on the door and Iroh, his loving Uncle, stepped in. "Your crew...wished you goodbye."

"...They were traitors anyways. Good riddance."

"Well you're welcome to take a leisure stroll with me in this beautiful night nephew?"

"No!"

Iroh sighed and went out to take a walk alone, as Iroh was taking a lonely walk the explosion corps planned to destroy Zuko's ship. Gari, the leader of the explosion corps, held several bombs in his hand. "These are C2 bombs. They'll destroy his boat."

"Where will we plant them?"

"Around the base of the ship."

Zuko laid awake in his bed, feeling betrayed by his cruddy shipmates. Suddenly there was a random footstep. Zuko threw his cover on the floor and silently walked out of his door. Zuko noticed a white looking thing on the deck, he picked it up. "What's this...wait...clay?"

*BOOM*

In a quick second the entire ship exploded, Iroh heard the noise and ran back to the docks only to see his nephew's ship in smoldering ashes. "ZUKO!"

_The northern water tribe...Sokka and Yue..._

Sokka ran up the bridge where Princess Yue of the northern water tribe awaited. He held a carved animal thing in his hand. "For you." Sokka presented.

Yue moved a piece of her white hair from her face. She tightly held on to her gift. "A bear...thank you Sokka."

"Actually it's a fish."

Yue handed the carving back to Sokka. "I made...a mistake." She then ran off, crying.

Sokka threw the carving into the water. "Stupid! Why am I not an artist?!"

_The next day..._

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were back at square one. Pakku was a major problem and the situation with Yue was also another situation on the table. Aang got out the tea set and poured a cup of iced tea for everyone. "Hm...snow flavored." Aang read. "I hope this stuff taste good."

Sokka slumped in his chair and slammed his head on the table. "This is so troublesome! I'm so confused!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka! You're going to break the table!" Katara scolded, she picked up her tea and sipped some of it. "...not bad."

Aang brought up a chair next to Katara. "So Katara, what're we going to do about Pakku?"

Katara set down her tea cup and slightly smiled. "Actually...Sai..."

Sokka slammed his hands on the table. "Yeah! Sai is such a jerk-face!"

*knock*

*knock*

Sokka stood up and opened the door. It was Sai of course. He 'smiled'. "Hello."

Sokka groaned. "Sokka!" Katara scolded. "Sai come in."

Sai walked in the house. "Aang we start training in about half an hour." With that Sai left again just reappear then disappear.

"...right so Katara..."

"It's fine Aang." Katara walked out of the house. "Besides I have to get to my healing class."

Aang sighed. "Girls are so confusing."

"You got that right!" Sokka quickly agreed.

_Half and hour later..._

Aang met up with Sai up on a snowy hill. "All you have to do avatar Aang is push and pull the water. Simple as that." Sai held out his arms and demonstrated an easy technique. "Now you try."

Aang held out his arms and slowly moved it back and forth. "..."

"Avatar Aang don't force it. Just slowly push and slowly pull."

"What?! You're so confusing!"

"Hm I really not good at these sorta things. I'm not sure why Pakku made me teach you and not Master Chōjūrō."

"...ok...hey I got it!" Aang exclaimed. "...that was actually kind of easy though."

"Good job. Next technique is freezing." Sai water bended the water out of his ouch then froze it. Sai trailed off. "I guess with going into states of matter you could also do evaporation techniques."

"What?"

"Then you have to learn to change Ph level."

"...Listen Sai let's just do the basics. I'm only a beginner."

"No. You're the avatar."

_Later that night..._

Katara got up and walked to the same place as before when they first started their training. "So Sai what's next?"

"...well...did you figure out the technique from yesterday?"

"Well not really..." Katara admitted. "But I'll keep on trying!"

"Well then. We can practice-"

"What're you doing?" Pakku asked, randomly appearing.

Katara and Sai looked to the edge of the cliff where Pakku was standing. Sai didn't say a word to help his case. "..."

"You disregarded our culture, my wishes, and my teachings Sai as if they were nothing. You are done being my apprentice and you are done teaching both Katara *cough* and Aang. I can't even look at you anymore."

"No master Pakku...please Sai didn't-" Katara cried.

"Shut-up." Pakku snapped. "And Sai I will put in guards to watch you. I don't think I can even trust you." Then he left.

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something Sai?"

"...what is there to say?"

(He risked everything for me...why?) "...Sai...why..."

Sai looked up at the shooting stars, twinkling in the night sky. "I'm still going to teach you water bending."

"But...you're going to be shunned and mistreated...beat up..."

"I don't particularly care. I guess this is something my brother would do."

"Your brother? You have a brother?"

"Well no he died. But...he told me to be like this."

_Flashback:_

_"You have to be selfless in every way possible. Don't listen to what they say because I know deep in my heart it's wrong."_

_"I...will try to..."_

_"No. You will. Everyone is equal."_

Katara walked over closer to Sai. "I'm sorry Sai."

"You don't have to be."

"I will because that is what a true friend would do."

"...we're...friends?"

"Of course we are Sai."

_The next day..._

Katara and Aang along with Sai ran up the stairs to see if they could change Pakku's mind by talking to chief Arnook. Aang swung the palace door open. "Cheif Arnook!" Aang yelled.

"Hm? What is it?"

Pakku also happended to be there, once he saw Sai's face he simply nodded his head in disappointment. "I want Pakku to reconsider what he said and let Sai teach us!" Katara demanded.

Pakku and Arnook nodded to each other. "Actually Sai is forbid to teach any of you. Maybe if you apologize for your action, Master Pakku might reconsider his punishment and may continue training with the _avatar_."

"No! I will never apologize to you! Pakku I challenge you to a fight!" Katara yelled.

Sai looked at Katara. "...No. I want to fight him."

"But I have to prove-"

"You don't have to prove anything. You're a better waterbender than Pakku ever will be!"

The room was silent for a bit. Such a statement was so strong, a woman being better than a man was never heard of in the Northern water tribe.

Pakku and Arnook looked at each other. Pakku's eyes locked onto Sai's coal black eyes. "Sai you are here by banished from the Northern water tribe and you are to never step foot in the north ever again."

Sai expression was as emotionless and stoic as ever. "I'm glad." He turned around and looked at Katara. "Bye ugly."

Then he walked off.

Katara couldn't take it anymore, tears dropped down. "Pakku! I want to fight you right now! If I win Sai will come back and stay here as long as he likes!"

"This is his home! You can't take that away from him because that's...all he has. He has nothing else expect for the Northern water tribe. How could you?!" Katara cried.

Pakku stepped down. "Very well. We will fight."

_Naruto and Sasuke..._

After several hours on sea they were in reach of the Northern water tribe. And you know what all that time they spent arguing and fighting. Naruto took out a telescope. "Yes! I see the Northern water tribe!"

Sasuke walked over and snatched the telescope out of his hand. "Let me see that! I told you Naruto we're near."

Naruto re-snatched the telescope. "Damn you idiot give me that!"

"Shut-up!" Sasuke quickly let go making Naruto fall down _and_ making the telescope fall off the deck.

"...! You idiot!" Naruto barked.

Sasuke's hand extended to Naruto. "Sasuke..."

"Hurry up I don't have all day!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto up but he still had a pout-pout face. "Bah. I could've done that myself!"

"Whatever. Now Naruto we need to do this perfectly if we want the telescope."

"Wha?! Can't you walk on water?"

"Only at lightning enhanced speed." Sasuke quickly knocked Naruto down, he picked up Naruto by his feet then dangled him down to the water.

"DAH! Sasuke what're you doing?!"

"Grab the damn telescope already baka!"

Naruto reached for the telescope bobbing up and down. "I...I CAN'T REACH IT!"

Sasuke flung Naruto back up on the boat. "Whatever. We're here anyways."

Naruto looked up. Finally they made it to the Northern water tribe when things were as tense as ever.

_Zhao's head Fire nation ship..._

Zhao was sipping tea in the quarters of the ship. There was a knock at the door and Iroh came in. "My nephew was killed during an explosion." Iron stoic-ly stated.

Zhao turned his head so Iroh would see his smirk. (It didn't trace back to me...heh) "I'm devastated Iroh."

"I accept your offer as second general of your fleet."

Zhao stood up and set down his cup of tea. "Very smart Iroh."

_Katara and Pakku..._

Katara and Pakku faces each other. The air was thin and tense as it always was. "Why would you be so harsh to Sai?" Katara as calmly as she could asked.

"Because Sai is like a son to me. Ever since I found him alone out in the cold that one day along with his brother I've felt a strong bond towards him. Then he breaks it." Pakku explained.

"...that is no reason to treat him like a piece of trash."

"Let's begin shall we? Katara I'll let you go first."

Angrily, Katara raised her arms making a huge amount of water rise from the surrounding pools. Pakku held out his palms making the water jet towards her. Katara held out her palms as well, she clenched her fist making the water freeze. Katara jumped on the frozen water and held out one arm, water attracted to her arm to make a whip, then she froze it.

"For you Sai..."

Pakku broke off some of the ice and shot it and Katara, Katara sheilded the incoming ice shards with her frozen water whip.

"...For what you taught me...I won't ever forget what you taught me..."

Katara swung her ice whip at him. Pakku raised her arm and clenched it in his hand, Katara fell down on the snow, hard. Katara lifted up her free arm and water rushed behind Pakku's back.

"THIS IS FOR YOU SAI!" Katara yelled, water splashed on Pakku, in less than a second she clenched her fist and froze the ice. Freezing Pakku.

Pakku smirked. "You're good...for a girl." Then Pakku noticed something lying on the ground, he cracked the ice with his free hand and picked it up. "What is this?"

"That's my necklace." Katara darkly stated.

"No it's my necklace that I made for Kanna...sixty years ago."

_Fire nation ship..._

Iroh walked out of Zhao's quarters, then walked past a solider. "It worked perfectly. He doesn't know anything." Iroh whispered.

The solider took of his face plate revealing a scarred face. "That you uncle." Zuko was sincere in his words. He put the face plate back on.

"Stay hidden Zuko until we reach the north pole." Iroh warned. Then he continued on. He looked back and warmly smiled. "And good luck."

_Northern water tribe..._

Pakku remembered what happened that day sixty years ago. "We were to have an arranged marriage but she left to the South Pole."

"It's because she didn't want to be tied down by the tribe's customs."

With that Yue ran off, yes she happened to be there as well. They fought just outside the palace. Sokka ran after her. They ended up back where they started: at the bridge. Yue's tears dropped down into the cold river.

(The burden I carry of being a princess...) She felt a strong yet comforting hand on her back. "Sokka?"

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you are. Ever since I saw you that day." Sokka looked deep into Yue's pale blue eyes. "I never even thought a girl like you would fall for someone like me."

Suddenly Yue's lip's locked onto Sokka's. It was the first decision she's ever freely made. She softly let go as her face turned several shades of red.

"Huh? Yue what was that for?" Sokka asked, bewildered but happy to say the least.

"Sokka...I love you but...we can't be together." She pulled down her fur thing revealing a betrothal necklace, like the necklace Katara wears. "I'm engaged." With that Yue ran off, crying once more.

_Naruto and Sasuke..._

Naruto and Sasuke finally stepped foot in the long awaited Northern water tribe. "Alright! I was getting sick of the sea!" Naruto yelled.

Sai happened to be near the docks, the first thing he saw was a flash of blonde hair and black but that didn't matter when half the world had the same color hair as you. "Is that...the yellow lightning? Didn't he die?" Sai wondered.

_Katara and Pakku..._

Pakku finally handed the necklace to Katara. "I want to find Sai now. I have to apologize to him."

"I'm coming too."

"Me too!" Aang dittoed.

The three ran off to the docks thinking he left the northern water tribe. (I hope I'm not too late!) Pakku thought to himself as he ran through the snow.

_Naruto..._

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "He-he! This place is awesome!"

(Why is he so happy?) "Wait up idiot. You know they'll kill firebenders but lightning...I'm not sure."

_Pakku..._

Pakku punched a block of ice, revealing the docks. "We're here! Sai!"

_Sai..._

Sai looked back when he heard his name, it was Aang, Katara, and Master Pakku running towards him. (It's them but...) Sai looked to yellow lightning guy. (...but...)

"Hey who's that guy?" Naruto asked.

Pakku stopped when he saw Naruto. "...it's a...Lightning...bender..."

* * *

><p>AN: The Lightning country is highly based off of Japanese culture just like the fire nation, their main economy thing is fishing and boating. Hence why Sasuke knows how to use a boat.

Speaking of that, many boat terms were used. Here's a little boat dictionary.

**Fore=front of ship**

**Helm=spiny wheel thing you use to steer**

**Quaters=small room you use to do important stuff**

**Deck=floor of ship (you guys know dis though:)**

I know this chapter was barely about our main hero but that's how it is sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: The legacy continues

**_Previously on changing the world:_** Zhao heads to the Northern water tribe, Naruto and Sasuke actually make it there plus everything about Sai, Pakku, and Katara is revealed as well as solved. That's it...

**Small note: **I wanted to call it Lightninggenerators or Lightning generators but that didn't suit too well. If you think Lightningbender isn't accurate, then I will change it by popular demand.

* * *

><p>Pakku bowed down to Naruto. "The great Yellow Lightning...I thought...you were killed."<p>

Sai skeptically looked at Naruto. "You can generate and bend lightning? And you're from the Lightning country?"

"What're you even saying?" Naruto asked. "I'm a firebender from the Fire Nation."

"You are the worst firebender I've ever seen." Sasuke remarked.

Pakku cleared his throat a bit. "That's right. You are son of Namikaze Minato, the great Yellow Lightning, he was the greatest lightningbender in the world."

"..."

"What does all this mean?" Aang cut in. "He can't possibly be a lightingbender."

Pakku looked up at Naruto. "Your dad was born in the Lightning country. Your mother in the Fire Nation. I'm not sure why he left but it was probably for your mother. Then they had you...then they mysteriously died."

"The thing is boy, you posses strength and power beyond compare. You are a legend."

Suddenly gray 'snow' started falling down, Naruto held out his hand. "It's the Fire Nation."

"...Naruto...shouldn't you like the Fire Nation?" Sai asked.

"...what? Like it?"

"You are from the Fire Nation. Shouldn't you be hurting us?"

"Not when the Fire Nation already hurt so many people."

Pakku pointed to the blown out wall. "We don't have time for this. We need to find the chief now!"

The group ran off, leaving mixed feelings behind. As the group ran to the main gathering hall, sounds of several beating drums rung through their ears. At the main gathering hall Cheif Arnook stood before them, his saddened expression gave the citizens stress.

"Citizens of the Northern water tribe, war against the Fire Nation is upon us."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger after that statement. (...Am I protecting what's trying to destroy them...?)

Cheif Arnook tightly squeezed the sides of the ice podium. "...and sadly...the people you know and love will be brutally...killed."

Cheif Arnook continued. "Please moon and ocean spirits, give us power, hope, and the will to fight against the Fire Nation! Now who will volunteer first?"

Silence.

Finally Sokka stood up despite what Katara said, he walked over to Cheif Arnook and got his mark. As Sokka walked back to his seat, Yue looked at him...then she turned her head back, too much pain.

Naruto started to raise his hand as well but then he stopped himself. (But...my mom was born in the Fire Nation...I would only disrespect her.)

"You! Throw the blonde kid in jail! He's Fire Nation!" Chief Arnook pointed out.

Two guards took Naruto. "Wait! Cheif Arnook-" Pakku stopped himself. (Why would I care for a dirty ash maker?)

Without anyone stopping them, Naruto got sent to jail and at some point he would get sentence to death. There Naruto laid on the ice cold floor of the jail cell, alone. "Is this the treatment I get for being Fire born? Maybe I should've joined the Fire Nation army, I mean my original goal was to capture the avatar."

"But I didn't. I had the perfect chance right when I first met him."

"So what am I suppose to do? I can't even tell anymore..."

*CLANG*

"You got your self locked up Naruto." Sasuke picked up the fallen keys and unlocked the door.

"Sasuke...than-...bah! Took you long enough!"

Sasuke untied Naruto. "You are such a dumbass."

"Shut up duck-butt!"

Sasuke smirked and turned around. "Whatever. Now let's go."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah okay!"

Naruto got up and followed Sasuke, there was just something about Sasuke that Naruto couldn't help but smile about. Naruto put his hands behind his head. (...I have to show you...how strong I can get! I am...no weakling!)

When they finally got out of the prison chambers it was silent. All of a sudden there was a loud crash making Naruto and Sasuke fall back onto the icy ground. Naruto picked Sasuke up. "We need some cover until the first line is finished. We'll attack during the second."

Naruto ran into the nearest house he could find. Inside there was a girl sleeping on the couch.

*BAM*

A smaller fire ball lodged in her house making her house catch on fire. Naruto picked up the girl. "Sasuke! Lightning now!" The fire ball exploded due to the electricity build up and they all left the house, burning up in flames.

Naruto set her down. "Are you...okay?"

The girl's face turned bright red as she slowly nodded. Sasuke walked up in front of them. "Bring her to the hospital, Naruto. We'll wait until night to attack."

Naruto nodded, he picked her up and ran off to find the nearest hospital. The girl eye's were barely open, who was this guy who saved her life? (...Naruto? He saved...my life...)

Sasuke stood there for a bit then started to walk off. (Hm...where now...)

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned around. "Oh it's just you. Sai is it? What do you want?"

"Chief Arnook wishes for your appearance."

_Warrior barracks..._

The plan was to disguise themselves as Fire Nation soldiers and infiltrate the ship. Easy enough. As night approached their plan was about to be put into action.

"You're Sokka aren't you? You're the person who critiqued my tailoring work..."

Sokka turned around to meet a blue-haired, glasses wearing guy with sharp, sharp teeth. "Yep! That's me! And you're..."

He shifted his glasses slightly. "Chōjūrō. Pleasure to meet anyone affiliated with the avatar."

"Oh really? Should I tell you my many heroic adventures with him?"

Chōjūrō wrapped up an odd looking sword. "Um no thanks...are you interested in...Princess Yue?"

"..."

"It's okay if you are, she's a really beautiful girl but I'm you know...engaged to her."

"...you...?"

Cheif Arnook walked in. "Sokka. You are relased from the mission."

"..."

_Naruto..._

Naruto swung open the door to the hospital. "She needs help right now!" Naruto yelled.

One of the healers ran over to them. "Condition?"

Naruto softly squeezed her. Thankfully the warmth of his body kept her from getting a cold. (Heh...it's funny. I feel so close to a person I've never met...I just wonder who she is...) "She's alive but her breathing is very slow."

"We'll take her in." The healer turned her head to an assistant. "Get Haruno Sakura now!"

Naruto bowed down. "Arigato. Take care of her please." He then ran off to find Sasuke.

The thin ice cracked under Naruto's feet as he took off to find his friend. It was already early night, the moon was almost full. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to an empty row of houses. Naruto picked a strand of raven hair.

"Sasuke is gone."

"Are you guys in some sort of relationship?" Sai asked as he walked up to the spiky blonde. "I understand, it's all apart of youth."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I hate Sasuke-baka!"

"Whatever you say. The avatar is just ahead, Sasuke is with them I think and...whenever you get the chance you should leave the Northern water tribe as soon as possible."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"...Just as a warning. They're done dangerous criminals I've encountered...one of them no one can even come close to...just be careful okay."

"Yeah I will but...you don't have to worry about me. I can hold my own ground." Naruto then ran off to the direction Sai told him to go.

_Aang..._

Having successfully reached the spirit world, Aang was in a deep meditative state on a beautiful small patch of lush green grass. Along with a pool of water containing two fish just beyond him. Sasuke watched Aang for a bit then looked to Katara. "The Fire Nation is coming on land...think you can take care of him? I have to find a certain someone."

"Of course I can!"

"Are you sure? Should I get help?" Yue added.

"As long as I'm here she doesn't really need help." Sasuke looked around. "Hm, looks like I'm leaving. Everything seems fine." Sasuke walked off.

(Perfect! He left...) Zuko watched Sasuke leave.

Katara looked back to Aang. "It's okay...I'll protect you Aang with my life."

"Even against me?" Zuko appeared right in front of Katara. Yue ran off in search of help while Katara faced Zuko.

Zuko shot a blast of fire, Katara dodged it then extended her arms out, water surrounded both her arms. She froze one arm then ran up to Zuko. "You've gotten better I see..." Zulu sad.

"Because I've learned from a great teacher!"

Zuko extended his own arm out and blaze of fire shot from his fist. Katara held the frozen whip in front of her body, reflecting the incoming fire blast. Next she slapped her other water whip on Zuko, drenching him in water.

Katara squeezed her hand to a fist making the water freeze, encasing Zuko in ice. That's when the sun finally started to rise. Zuko melted the ice away with his free hands and shot a blast of fire at her.

Katara dodged the fire only to get knocked out by Zuko. "You may rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun." Zuko picked up Aang then ran off.

Already the second line of the Fire Nation was coming into play, troops were rushing into the scene. Zhao smirked, standing at the helm of the ship. "Today the Northern water tribe falls."

_Elsewhere..._

"So what have you found out?"

"The Fire Nation seems to be advancing to the north, at least from what he's told me."

"And the Lightning country?"

"...pacifist as always but from what I've heard the Uchiha clan plans to make a move...do you think there'll be a revolt?"

"No such thing will happen to what's left of the Uchiha. My brother is merely helping the avatar."

"Oh yes for now until the Lightning country plans to use him as an ultimate weapon."

"...speaking from you. The avatar isn't anyone's weapon, the Amerteratsu shrine is meant just for the avatar to meditate. Not for the use as any weapon."

"Whatever you say. As if any avatar wants to back to there after the incident."

"...that was mere centuries ago."

_Northern water tribe..._

"...are you awake?"

Katara blinked opened her eyes, Sai was just over her head along with Sokka and Yue on Appa. "Where's...Aang?" Katara swung her head to the pool of water. "...I...failed."

"Zuko stole Aang, get on. We're leaving." Sokka said, clenching the rope thing in anger.

Sai picked up Katara. "Are you okay, ugly?"

"..." Sai set her back on the oasis grass. "I'll take care of her, save the avatar!"

Sokka grimly nodded. "Yip-yip."

Naruto, right when they left, finally made it to the tranquil garden. "What?! Sai...where's the avatar?!"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Wrong. They're probably out searching for the avatar, I think someone attacked them the second after I left. Very smart tactic."

"It was probably Zuko, the banished Fire Nation prince."

"Then I'll just fight whoever is the captain of the Fire Nation myself, Naruto, watch the fish and those two." Sasuke ran off once again.

_Zuko..._

As Aang was still in a meditative state, Zuko decided to tell him his worries and troubles of being related to Azula, his younger sister he was always envious of. The cold winter air, blew in, putting the fire out. "...my father even told me, Azula was born lucky while I was lucky to be born." Zuko clenched his fist in utter anger.

"I can't stand Azula! Always perfect in every single way possible!"

Aang suddenly sat up, his tattoos blue once more. "Zuko." Aang bender a blast of air, sending Zuko flying out of the cave.

Appa landed just outside of the cave with Yue and Sokka on board. "Aang lets go!" Sokka ushered.

"Wait...hand me a rope."

Sokka threw Aang a rope and Aang tied Zuko up. He picked Zuko up and set him on Appa. "I won't let you die. Even if you are the enemy."

"Yip-yip!"

_Northern water tribe oasis..._

Naruto was sitting by the pond when suddenly two Fire Nation soldiers jumped up and attacked up. "Bastards! Let go of me!"

"TIE HIM UP!"

The soldiers tied Naruto up and threw him to the side. Zhao picked up the white koi making the sky go red. Katara got her self up. "I won't let you kill it!"

Katara threw herself at Zhao making him fall. Zhao pushed Katara away and got himself up, he reached for a spear.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS YOU DAMN BRAT!" Zhao then thrusted the spear at Katara.

_Aang..._

Yue's heart sank, her entire body felt so weak suddenly. "...I feel so faint."

Aang weakly nodded his head in agreement. "I feel the same." Aang brought Appa down to the spirit oasis.

Yue looked up at the moon. "Aang...you see I owe my life to the moon. To those fish, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be alive today. It just hurts me so much people would destroy those two fish..."

_The oasis..._

Tears dropped down from Katara's face all the way to the icy ground. "Sai...why did you..."

Sai turned to Katara and smiled for real. "Because Katara...you are more than just my friend." Sai took out the spear lodged into his body and fell down. "And I'm sorry for all those times I've called you ugly because in reality..."

"...You're beautiful."

"Sai...please...don't go! I can't let two people die!"

"Thank you for everything Katara."

Tesrs dropped onto Sai's face. "I thought maybe we could...no it was just a dream. Sai..."

Zhao crazy laughed and held up the white koi. Suddenly a bolt of yellow lightning flashed at Zhao chest.. Naruto stood before him with his two fingers fizzing and smoke coming from it.

"I hate dirty scum like you." Naruto said. "Don't you feel any remorse?"

"I don't feel anything for dirty water savages and you shouldn't either!"

"Why should I when you and I are two completely different people."

Zhao suddenly grabbed onto his chest and coughed up some blood, Momo landed on his head and pulled his hair. "Get off of me! Get off of me now!" Momo flew next to Aang who finally appeared to help.

"Please don't kill it. You will not only affect the Water tribe but the entire world." Aang pleaded.

Zhao crazy laughed. "I will never give up this fish. I will give my life for the Fire Nation!"

Iroh came as well. "Drop it now Zhao! Whatever you do to the fish I will ten times as much to you." Iroh warned.

Zhao dropped the fish into the water then killed it. Iroh knocked out all the troops and sent a powerful blast of fire to Zhao, Zhao jumped up and escaped the fire. Zhao was gone basically. Naruto picked up the dead white fish.

"The fish is...dead."

"No! All hope is lost. It's over." Yue cried

Aang got into avatar state. "No. It's _not_ over." Aang fell into the pond and merged with the remaing of the ocean spirit. Creating a giant blue fish monster.

Zhao however was trying to escape the city. "You know you aren't about to leave." Sasuke said, standing right in front of Zhao. Sasuke held out his two fingers. "I won't allow it."

Before the two could fight, Zhao fell down, clenching his chest. Sasuke let his arm down. "Are younhaving a...heart attack?"

Yue walked over to the pond and picked up the white koi. "I'm sorry Sokka, for causing you so much pain." Yue transfered her spirit to the white koi making her body fall down.

Sokka tightly held onto Yue's body, only for it to disappear. Spirit Yue drifted from the water, her lips locked onto Sokka's. "Sokka. I will love you, always." Then she disappeared and became the new moon.

La put Aang down on the outer wall and walked back to the oasis to rejoin with Tui. In a quick moment, Sasuke watched La pull Zhao into spirit world, where he would suffer for all eternity.

_The next day...morning..._

Pakku placed a small gift on Sai's grave. "Sai...everything I've ever said, I truly regret. Thank you Sai...my son." Pakku stood up and went over to the avatar who was departing.

"Everyone, I plan to go to the south and help our sister nation." Pakku handed Aang a water bending scroll. "Although learning from a scroll is good, nothing is in substitute from learning by a true master."

Aang faced Sasuke. "Sasuke, it would be an honor for you to come with us and teach me the art of lightning. I'll be the first avatar to know all five elements. I also always wanted to see the Lightning country myself."

"And I want to come too. I have to know about my past...I want to know about my family." Naruto added.

"Of course!"

Naruto and Sasuke boarded Appa then they flew off, the girl Naruto saved from before ran up to the docks with a bouquet of flowers in her hand but it was too late. The flowers dropped onto the ground. "Please come back...Naruto-kun..."

_The Fire Nation..._

Ozai clenched the arms of his throne after hearing the news on the recent attack on the north. Azula walked in along with another person, she bowed down. "Azula. You along with your comrade is tasked to not only capture Aang but also capture Uzumaki Naruto."

"Is that why this terrorist is coming with me?" Azula slyly asked.

"Stop calling me a terrorist, princess. You should be lucky I haven't bombed this place yet, hm."

"Will you shut up?! Father...why do I have to catpture...Naruto?"

"Because my daughter, Naruto mustn't know about the world outside of the Fire Nation."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was pretty heavy and to be honest not one of my best, I know that and it's miraculous how Naruto knows lightning when he can barely fire bend. Questions will be answered eventually...

**Guest person: **Yes I know, I was off this chapter, I couldn't really find the right tone. I've went through two drafts for this story so I do proof read. I promise there won't be any more plot lines like this or anything in the second book.


	4. Chapter 4: Book 2: Connections

**_Previously on changing the world: _**After defeating and protecting the North pole from the Fire Nation and witnessing a few sacrifices, the _gaang_ (get it? No...) decides to go to the Lightning country for a quick break until heading to Omashu. While being, Azula and Deidara hunt for the avatar, and even Naruto.

*short disclaimer*: Some of Chong's song I do not own and they belong to their respective owners. Teru-Bozu and the Naruto name song doesn't apply to this. That's about it.

**Flashback with narratives:**

Normal text=narrative I might also add ( ' ) later.

Italics=flashback

* * *

><p>Aang jumped off Appa and landed on a wet patch of grass. "So here we are! The Lightning country!" Aang announced.<p>

"Wait. Before we go crazy, is it safe here Sasuke?" Sokka asked as he took off his winter coat.

"You should hope so, for your sake." Sasuke motioned to a nearby city. "That's the capital over there: Izanagi."

Izanagi was such a beautiful place to be fair. Large metal structures towered the streets while houses were placed all around, in size, it was much bigger than the Northern water tribe capital, by far. Just a little ways past the city was a station where several boats were bobbing in the ocean, nothing like Aang had ever seen.

The gang walked into the bustling city, Katara was truly amazed by this place. "Why is everything made of...metal...?"

"It rains here nearly everyday. We had to build everything out of metal and anything else that wouldn't decay or shrink. Any more useless questions?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"Yeah! Why does it rain so much?" Naruto asked.

"The works of Susanoo-no-Mikoto and Raijin."

Naruto's face drastically dropped. "That's it?"

"Do you want a history lesson? Let's just get the supplies then leave."

Aang felt a certain calling almost to somewhere, without thinking, he randomly flew off to a distant location. Katara, Sokka, and Naruto ran after Aang while Sasuke just stood there, in the light rain.

Aang landed in a small abandoned, worn-down town. It was lifeless. Aang walked into the place as the pull got stronger and stronger. He looked around, it was just another normal town and it must of thrived in the past.

Entering the far outskirts of the abandoned town, Aang witnessed such a breath-taking sight. It was a large, towering metal gate with two statues on either side. Encrusted on the gate was an engraved tomoe design with a symbol of lightning placed on the front, creating the Lightning country insignia. The gate was the entrance to the an old temple, a metal temple no less.

"This is...amazing." Aang said in complete awe. Aang walked up to the gate and placed his hand on the door...it wouldn't budge.

"Aang! There you are!" Katara yelled as she, Sokka, and Naruto ran up to him.

Sokka finally could take a good look of the place instead of constantly staring at Naruto's back. "Now that we've found you, let's go."

"No. There's something extraordinary about this place. We can't leave. I just have to open this gate."

"You're correct." A guy sitting on one of the statues, jumped down and stood before the avatar.

"What the...Sasuke...?" Sokka asked.

"Close." The guy turned to Aang. "You will never see beyond this door avatar, not until you master lightning."

"...I'm not sure if I can..."

"I believe in you completely that you will."

"Wait. I have to learn lightning, can't Naruto open the door?!"

The guy walked up to Naruto. "Bah! Get the hell way from me!" Naruto yelled.

"You're Namikaze Naruto, correct?"

"No. I'm apart of the Uzumaki clan!"

"...I recommend you find a man named Hotake Kakashi someday. Your Lightning isn't even near your full potential. At least...not enough for this door."

The guy jumped back onto the head of the statue. "We'll meet again later, I promise." With that he jumped off leaving the gang with even more questions.

Aang held out his glider staff. "We'll have to comeback here whenever we meet that guy again. For now, we have to find King Bumi."

"Guys, I'm getting Appa. You go find Sasuke and meet back here." Aang then lifted off while everyone else left to find the angst Uchiha.

Sasuke was walking towards his house, which was located in Izanagi. Sasuke walked up the steps and opened the front door. "..." He picked up a portrait of his parents on the table then slammed it on the floor.

Glass went flying everywhere as the portrait smashed on the wooden floor. He slammed his fist on the floor in complete anger. "...I hate you both...so much..."

Just beyond Sasuke's house was a nice little ramen shop, Naruto sat down in the booth and placed some money on the counter. "Large pork ramen please!" Naruto ordered.

Rather quickly, a bowl of hot steaming ramen was placed in front of Naruto along with a pair of chopsticks. "You're lucky we take ash maker cash." The counter man said in a gruff voice.

Naruto tilted his body beyond the counter guy, there was no one but him. "What do you mean _we_ old man?" Naruto asked as he waited for his ramen to cool.

A self-painted picture of a young man with white hair was slammed in front of Naruto's face. "He was my friend but...he never came back."

The picture looked oddly familiar to him. "Wait...why...?"

The guy's faced started to sadden, noticeably his deep blue eyes. He combed through his spiky black hair with his hand. "...I guess. I'll tell you...why. I've never really told anyone. My name is Yozora."

_Flashback:_

Just between us, I was originally born in the Fire Nation where I met my partner...and I will never forget what he did...

I grew up in Jang Hui...a poor, filthy town that hardened my heart and made me realize how much pain and suffering truly is in life. For years...I don't think I've ever experienced joy in that town.

_Yozora walked to the nearby Fire Nation army ship, the moaning of the wooden platforms seemed to be louder with each step he took. Yozora looked behind him, as if someone, anyone was sad that he was leaving but that was mere...wishful thinking._

_Yozora clenched has fist and stepped in the ship. (As if anyone really cared...I have no one.)_

Not too long ago, I joined the Fire Nation army. I was so excited, I finally had a chance to be recognized and loved but even that was full of hardship.

_The commander stood before Yozora and a group of soldiers all in heavy armor. The commander cleared his throat. "Your mission is to burn the village. Survivors will be imprisoned. After you complete the task, report back to the shore."_

_The soldiers all nodded and blazed through the hot sand. Before Yozora could join the other soldiers, the commander held him back. He at looked Yozora straight on, his expression was emotionless. "There is a solider...that I want you to kill. His name is Mangetsu. You are now released."_

_Yozora slowly nodded his head, then ran off to the beach. Without looking where he was going, Yozora's foot caught onto something, making him fall face down onto the hot gravely sand._

_Yozora looked to see dead bodies lying all over the shore, in fact he had just tripped on a dead solider. "...what...all these...deaths..."_

_A giant sword came down and stuck into the sand, right beside him. There, standing on the handle was Mangetsu. (Commander wants be to kill him?!)_

And that is where I met my friend, in the Fire Nation army.

_He started to cower. "Please! Don't kill me!" Yozora begged._

_"Are you...from Jang Hui?"_

_Yozora slowly nodded, his hands were clenching the hot sand while sweat beaded down his forehead. Mangetsu jumped off his giant butcher-like sword and pointed it towards Yozora making his face go pale. "...no...I don't want to die!"_

_"Grab on." Mangetsu simply stated._

_Yozora's expression went blank, he used the sword to pick himself up. His eyes along with Mangetsu's finally locked with each other. "...why...did you...kill them...?" Yozora stammered._

_"It's what they deserve for trying to murder helpless civilians."_

_"But..." Yozora looked down at his feet. "...why not me as well?"_

_"Because, I know a person like you would never bring yourself to murder civilians."_

_"Then why did you join the army?"_

_"The Fire Nation is full of murderous people and I will kill them all. That is why I joined, for that sole purpose."_

_"..."_

_Mangetsu put the sword back into his holder. "I'm not sure why you joined. The commander tried to use you as bait to kill me. As he did with many others."_

_That got Yozora worked up, how dare he say something like that. "Because! THE FIRE NATION IS MY HOME!"_

_"Then why are you treated like animals in Jang Hui? Why do they dump shit into your water? Making people die and get sick."_

_"...I have no where else to live! I can't-"_

_Mangetsu picked Yozora up and walked back into the Fire Nation ship. The commander smirked once he heard footsteps approach him. "Oh. You kill Mangetsu that was qui-"_

_Suddenly, a sword slashed through his stomach, making blood splatter everywhere. The commander fell down and Mangetsu stepped over him. "I'll take you somewhere then, Yozora."_

_Yozora laid on the cold floor after Mangetsu threw him on here. "Why? Why are you helping me?"_

_"Because I want to. I want to rid the world of all evil and create a new, pure one. Nothing will ever stop me from fulfillng my dream."_

_"...I...want to help you..."_

_"...you'll end up in hell. I will do this myself but I promise to see you once again, Yozora."_

My friend, took me to a distant island type place and stranded me there. The Lightning country. It was better there and I managed to make a living but I never saw him again...and to this day...I still hope my friend will comeback...someday...

Naruto looked straight at the picture. "What is your friend's...name?"

"Mangetsu."

Leaving the ramen, Naruto stood up and walked away. A stream of tears dropped down, drenching his face. (We killed...we killed...) Naruto grinded his teeth together out of complete frustration.

(...his friend...) Naruto wiped his face and walked back to the ramen stand. He slammed an extra gold one onto Yozora's counter. "Keep it. I'm not hungry."

Naruto started to walk off. He stopped. (I have lost all faith in you...Sasuke...) "And your friend, he's never coming back."

_Aang..._

Aang cricled around the north part of Izanagi one more time. "SASUKE!" Aang yelled, Izangai was just...too big. "I guess I'll have to get the others."

"Wait up!" Sasuke was standing one the highest pole, like he was waiting for Aang. Appa flew over to Sasuke and he boarded the sky bison. "Took you long enough."

Sokka, Katara, and Naruto all waited for Aang back at the Lightning gates. Sokka squinted his eyes as he looked up towards the sky. "What's taking Aang so long?!"

"I do hope Aang managed to find Sasuke...we sure failed." Katara sighed in disbelief, she got out something from the bag she was carrying and passed them out to Naruto and Sokka.

Naruto held a large piece of cloth in his hands. "What is this?"

"It's a rain cloak. Put in on, both of you."

Just as they put it on, large shadow flew over them. There, Appa landed right beside them. "Come on! We need to leave!" Aang yelled.

Quickly, they all got on the large sky bison and Appa took off, Naruto looked back at Izanagi. "Hey Aang...do you think we could come back one day?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

Sokka took out a water-proof map he recently bought. "Since we're heading to Omashu. We'll have to go that direction, north."

_The next day...morning..._

As Aang and Katara were doing some water bending moves, Sasuke and Naruto were doing something actually productive. Naruto plunged into the water and threw several fish up into the air. "Ready baka!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke threw several sai's at the fish in mid-air, making them being lodged and pinned down to a tree on the opposite side. "Okay, you're done. Make the fire already."

Naruto grumbled then burned the pile of sticks, Sokka set out. "I better get the biggest..." Sasuke walked over and stuck the fish into the surrounding sticks.

"It'll be done in about three minutes."

[Three minutes]

Naruto sat down by the fire and got himself dried up. "Hehe! Sasuke it's ready!"

Sasuke walked over to the fish. "Five more minutes."

[Five minutes]

Sasuke checked the fish. "...two more minutes."

Naruto grabbed one of the fried fish. "No! I'm tired of waiting dammit!"

*SNAP*

(Did Sasuke...burn...the fish...?) *vein pops* "You burned the food idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke quickly turned his head. "Whatever. Like you could do better, idiot."

_Distant Fire Nation ship..._

Azula was busy studying an old map when suddenly she heard a large explosion. (The army will deal with it...) Azula took out her ink and brush set. Carefully she dipped her brush into the ink and cricled a location on the map.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

The ink spilled, drenching the map in an icky, black substance. Azula slammed her hands onto the table and thrashed open the door. "What the heck is going on?!" Azula yelled.

*BOOM*

There, Azula saw Deidara throwing random bombs into the water. "Deidara! You idiot!" Azula snapped, she kicked Deidara in the back only for a grappling hook type thing to latch onto the prow of the ship.

She looked over the deck to see an enemy ship that was in fact attacking them. (...it's no wonder since we are by Earth Kingdom waters.)

"Peh, calling me an idiot, hm." Deidara got himself up and moved Azula out of the way. "Let me handle this princess. You can go back to whatever shit you were doing."

Azula turned around and clenched her fist. "Lo, Li. How long until Omashu?" Azula barked.

"We'll be arriving at Omashu, shortly." Both of them said simultaneously.

_Team Avatar..._

After Sasuke finished eating his burnt fish, he started packing up. "We've had an hour here. Omashu is a very far distance so we might as well leave." Sasuke said.

"Right Sasuke." Katara sarcastically remarked. "Looks like you're in a hurry."

Suddenly, a group of travelers started walking along the road. One of them was wearing a wreath of flowers and strumming a guitar-ish instrument. _"Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted!"_

Naruto looked back to them once he heard the annoying music. (...what the...who are these people?) Naruto thought as they neared the river.

Chong warmly smiled and pointed at them. "Hey! River people!"

Naruto looked at him in a confusing way. "We aren't...river people..."

"Hm? Then what kind of people are you?"

"Eh...people, right?"

"Aren't we all, brother?!"

Naruto pointed at them. "First off! I want to know just who you are!"

Sasuke pointed a sai, covered in fish juices, at them. "Are you with the Fire nation?" Sasuke said rather forcefully.

"Oh no, no. Call me Chong." Chong gestured to the woman standing beside him. "And this is my wife, Lily. We are nomads."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "We don't have time for this. You're taking forever to answer. I am Uchiha Sasuke and these are my comrades."

Chong dismissed completely what Sasuke said and walked towards the group, as he passed by Sasuke he put a fan on Sasuke's head. "Nice to meet you arrow-dude."

Chong sat down and started to play his guitar, while singing._ "Naaaaruto means fishcaaaaake! Itaaachi means weaaaaasel! Zukoooo is derived from Suuuuko! Chooong rhymes with sooooong! Saaaaarada means saaaaalad! Saaarada-yuuuu has many meanings!"_

As he was singing, everyone, except Sasuke and Sokka were listening to his songs. Naruto smiled. "Alright! Dattebayo! Best song ever!"

Sasuke noted one of the words Chong sang in his song-thing. (Interesting. Sarada-yu...)

"Alright song: two!" Chong announced._ "Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu. Do make tomorrow a sunny day. Like the sky in a dream sometime, if it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell! Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu. Do make tomorrow a sunny day. If you make my wish come true, we'll drink lots of sweet sake! Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu. Do make tomorrow a sunny day but if it's cloudy and I find you crying, then I shall snip you're head off!"_

"Heh, sounds a lot like your story Aang." Sasuke remarked as he now leaned on the side of a tree.

"...yeah...ha...ha..." Aang said as he nervously laughed.

Chong set his guitar down. "So during one of our travels we happened to find a giant night crawler!"

Sasuke started to get noticeably pissed. "We don't have time to be finding some damn worms! We're going to Omashu, now."

Sokka nodded his head in approval. "Agreed."

Chong re-picked up his guitar. "Looks like you two have a case of destination fever. Too worried about where you're going."

Lily nodded her head in agreement. "You gotta focus less on the _where_ but more on the _going_."

Sokka and Sasuke looked at each other.

"O." Sokka said.

"Ma." Sasuke said.

"Shu." Sokka finished.

"They're right," Katara admitted. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earth bending safely."

"Oh. Then looks like you're heading to Omashu. There's actually a secret tunnel shortcut."

Sasuke and Sokka loudly groaned. "This isn't a story, correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. It's real and as old as earth bending itself." Chong started to strum a few notes. _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another...a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together_...some other stuff...about something..._Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret-"_

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke asked rather rudely. "We don't have time to go through a damn tunnel. Flying has to be faster."

"Yeah but thanks anyways." Aang paused to scratch Appa. "But Appa hates going underground, we need to do what makes Appa most comfortable."

"LAUNCH!"

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

Everyone started running away from the incoming fireballs. Right as they were running, a large fireball was doing straight in their direction. Without having time to think, Naruto jumped up on Sasuke's head and shot a bolt of yellow lightning at the fireball, making it explode.

Sasuke looked over to Chong. "We have no choice...take us to the secret tunnel."

"Whatever you say Sasuke. Hey! That rhy-"

*BOOM*

As Sasuke looked up at the next fireball, he clenched his fist in frustration, it was of course a metal type fire ball. "Naruto, follow exactly what I do."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped up on one of the ledges while jumped on the opposite side of Sasuke. Sasuke held out his arm to Naruto and Naruto did the same. (I understand now...good thinking teme...)

Together they formed a straight line of lightning. The metal fireball came straight at the line of lightning and it slashed right through it. Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the ledge and followed the rest of the team, to the secret tunnel.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry I didn't add any Zuko P.O.V things but I wanted to make use of Zuko trying to learn lightning and tying it in with Naruto, next chapter of course. Also, forgive me for not adding the avatar state episode. There'll be a whole chapter dedicated to that later on.

**Teru**=Sunshine

**Bozu**=Buddhist monk

**Yozora**=Night sky

**Mangetsu**=Full moon

The second song Chong sang is named: Teru-bozu. It's a warabe-uta which is basically a nursery rhyme. I'll give you a link to the song in my profile. Also, you know the symbol on the back of Kakashi's dogs, originated from this song. Because Kakashi means scarecrow and...who gives a shit? I'm the only one enthusiastic about this...


	5. Chapter 5: Omashu's destruction part 1

**_Previously on Changing the world:_** Team avatar visits the Lightning country capital: Izanagi. A new plot hole...I mean _challenge_ for the avatar is added. Azula and Deidara hate each other and the team heads to Omashu via secret love tunnel. You know, _typical_ Avatar things.

**Note:** Also, hence the chapter name, Omashu will be destroyed. You would think that would change the plot, no. They never come back here.

Also, sooner or later I'm changing the title to _Closer_ and I'm changing the cover as well. I hate the current title. Just as a heads up;)

* * *

><p>As the team was walking down the dark tunnel, Chong started to strum a few notes. <em>"Teru-Teru-bozu, teru-bozu. Do make tomorrow a sunn-"<em>

"Will you shut up?!" Sasuke yelled, he motioned to the torches Lily was holding. "How long will those last, each?"

"Um, two hours." Chong answered.

Lily's eyes brightened. "And we have five torches so that makes..." Lily striked all the torches she was holding on the ground, making them all light up. "...ten hours!"

Sokka grabbed all the lit torches and stomped them out. "That's not how it works Lily!"

"Ohh, yeah, right." Lily said in a sorta spacey tone.

Sasuke clenched his fist, beyond pissed. He pointed two fingers, crackling with electricity at the roof of the tunnel.

"NO! YOU DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled. "Didn't you listen to Chong?! We need LOVE!"

"Love is only for those blinded from reality!"

*BOOM*

Of course, the roof of the tunnel started to cave in, just for a slight second, Sasuke stood there, dazed almost. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and pushed him out of the way from the falling boulders.

After all the debris fell, it divided the gang up. Sasuke got himself up and brushed a few dust particles from his hair. Sokka ran over to the fallen debris and tried to dig his way out.

Then...Naruto's expression quickly dropped. He realized something. (Sasuke...is a murder...he tried to kill us...) Naruto clenched his fist in fustration. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! We could've got KILLED!" Naruto yelled.

Sokka stood up after his countless attempts of trying to dig their way out. "It's pointless to fight, guys. Sasuke just made an accident."

Naruto turned to Sokka. "Sasuke is no idiot! He is the smartest guy I know! It makes no sense, he shot lightning at the roof! WE'RE UNDER A DAMN MOUNTAIN!"

Sokka thought for a bit, he looked at Sasuke contently. "...Naruto is right. Why would you...?"

Chong started to strum his guitar. _"Hey guys! We have to keep moving and singing because we're in a tunnel that will killlllll us!"_

Sasuke continued walking along with the nomadic troupe. He turned his head to see Sokka and Naruto still pissed about everything. He sighed and spoke up. "Listen. I did this only to split us up from Aang and Katara. I figure we cover more ground."

"B-but...we could've died!" Sokka yelled.

Sasuke turned his head back, he stopped walking. "...I will never let any of you die..." He turned his head back to to them. "...ever."

After a long hour of walking in dim light, Katara finally caught sight of the exit. She grabbed Aang's hand and ran over to the boulder blocking the exit. The two pushed together as hard as they could on the thing.

"Come on...just a little more..." With one final push, the boulder rolled out of the way. Revealing something different. Aang and Katara stood in awe as they found not an exit but a tomb.

Katara, Aang, and Appa walked down the stairs and faced the two coffins, a story was printed on the dais.

Katara waved the torch in front of the picture. "There's a story here, told by pictures..."

Just on the opposite side of the tunnel, Chong and his troupe were still walking along, on their second to last torch. Sokka threw a burnt out torch on the ground and held their final torch.

"This is the last torch, guys." Sokka sadly announced.

Chong strung a couple more notes on his guitar. _"But our torch of love will never blow out! Sooooo we're okay!"_

Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration. (...he is as stupid as Naruto...there's no way...love will ever help us. It never helped me.)

Naruto felt a rumble in the ground, pieces of rock started to fall down. "What will we do Chong?!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll believe in LOVE! Love will be our savior! It's our best way out. Love song everyone!"

Sasuke extended his arm, the tips of his finger sparkled with electricity. "Love will not save us from danger! We have to take action!"

Sokka held out his boomerang. "Sasuke is right! We have to face whatever comes our way!"

Suddenly several wolf bats flew straight past them. Sasuke got into stance as Momo plopped onto his head.

"Hey-hey Sasuke, you saved us!" Chong happily chirped after the wolf-bats were out of sight.

"No." Sasuke relaxed his posture. "They were running away."

"Huh? But...from what?"

*BOOM*

A sound of another large rumble echoed from one of the halls, everyone got into stance and prepared to attack whatever came their way.

_Two lovers tomb..._

Katara read the last scripture. "...love is brightest in the dark." Katara turned to Aang. "The last picture is of them kissing."

"Huh? What do we do now?"

"...what if we..."

"We what?"

Katara's face started to flush as she couldn't believe what she was going to say next. "um...you know...kissed."

"Us, kissing?" Aang asked in shock.

"You're right, just a crazy idea."

"...what...?" Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Ha, ha yeah...that was a very crazy idea. The thought of me, kissing you." The last part he kinda sorta exaggerated.

Katara started to get ticked off. "Is kissing me so horrible?" Katara forcefully asked.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I meant um...kissing you just seemed like a really crazy idea. I would much rather kiss you than...um...die."

"WHAT?!" Katara stormed off. "I don't even know which I would choose!" Katara added. She stopped, the torch light got dimmer and dimmer, weakening by the second. (It's not really the time to fight...)

Katara walked back to Aang. "The torch will go out any second, won't it?"

Aang nodded his head in dismay.

As the torch got weaker and weaker, Katara and Aang got closer to each other, until the light went out fully. The crystals above them lit up, showing their way out of the tunnel.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "That must be how they found their way through! They put their lights out and followed the crystals."

Katara ran off. "Come on! We can finally leave!"

Aang stood there in silence for a bit, he sighed than ran off to catch up with Katara and Appa.

_The troupe..._

A wall next to them blew out and dust surrounded the area. The sound of footsteps approached them. Once the dust cleared up, a young, blondes headed man appeared in front of them. Naruto remembered his face on many of the wanted posters around the Lightning country.

"...who are you?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Deidara reached into his toolbelt and pulled out a menacing looking bomb and a set of matches.

Sasuke shot a bolt of lightning at Deidara but it got cut off with a quick earth wall. Naruto clenched his fist. "If you ignite that bomb, you'll kill yourself as well!"

"I won't. My job is to kill _only_ you and your comrades, hm."

Sasuke held out his arm, electricity started to surround it. He ran over to Deidara, reeled his arm back and jumped up to punch him. Deidara quickly side dodged Sasuke.

Acting quickly, Sasuke kicked Deidara in the face making him fall back on the ground. Deidara stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You little bastard..." Deidara stood up and surrounded his hand with rocks.

Using this chance, Sokka threw his boomerang at Deidara, conking him on the head. "YESS! SCORE!"

Deidara turned his attention to Sokka. "A non-bender...good, hm." Deidara took out two C1 bombs and approached Sokka.

Before Deidara could reach Sokka, Sasuke ran up to Deidara with a ball of electricity in his hand. Deidara extended his arm and grabbed Sasuke's fist.

While Deidara was focused on Sasuke, Naruto ran over to Deidara and fire kicked him in the back. He didn't flinch at all from the impact, instead several rocks chipped off and fell down from under his black cloak.

Deidara stomped the ground and earth launched Naruto over to a nearby wall. Deidara turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Now that he's out of the way. I'll turn my attention to you." Deidara clenched Sasuke's fist as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Sasuke could feel the bones of his hands crack and break under the intense pressure. Sasuke bit his lip to keep him from screaming due to the pain. Sasuke slowly looked up at Deidara who was devilishly smirking as blood was drizzled down his chin.

"Heh, you are no where near as good as I expected."

He picked up Sasuke by the arm then flung him up in the air, he stomped on the ground and a row of spikes emerged from the ground. Naruto got himself up, despite the throbbing pain and picked up Sasuke before falling he fell into the row of spikes.

Naruto set Sasuke down by Chong and his troupe who were paralyzed with fear. "We can't win Naruto...we're going to die." Sasuke grimly stated.

Deidara smirked. "Smart Uchiha, like your brother told me. You can never win against me."

Naruto clenched his fist. "No. I will not let you kill my friends."

"A moron like you? You're the weakest person I've ever met, hm."

"...never..."

Deidara stomped the ground and several earth walls emerged from the ground. He punched the walls and sent them flying to Naruto. Naruto held out his arm, he shot a bolt of yellow lightning at them, piercing straight through all of the earth walls.

"...under..."

Deidara sunk his fist into the ground then grinned. "Heh, it's not lik-"

"...estimate..."

Instantly, Naruto appeared in front of Deidara. Naruto grabbed onto his arms, he looked at Deidara straight in the eye. "...me." Naruto's hands started to sizzle.

Deidara's arms were engulfed in flames. "What're you-"

Naruto squeezed Deidara's arms harder and harder until the rock exterior crumbled off. His real skin was now starting to burn off.

Deidara kicked Naruto back, his left arm started to pull off, and melt. His tissue, muscles, and skin tore off. Deidara fell down and started to scream in utter pain. "AHHHHHHH!" Blood splattered on the floor, staining the tunnel floor.

"Fire nation scum." Deidara hissed.

(What did I...) Naruto looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. He backed away from Deidara. (...I didn't realize...what I...)

Sokka looked at Naruto, horrified but greatful. "Naruto..." Sokka started to say but stopped himself.

Deidara struck the match on the floor and ignited the bomb anyways. "We'll all die now...but this is how I've always wanted to end myself." Deidara said with a smirk. "Because true art, is an EXPLOSION!"

Chong dropped his guitar. "...this is it then? We're going to die here?"

Sokka picked up the guitar. "We can't! Love WILL help us! _So...we're stuck in a tunnel! With this bomb crazy guy! Yeah we're stuck in a tunnel! Secret love tunnel! We love love! Love is nice_!"

Just as Sokka was singing, several badger moles emerged from the cave walls. Chong pointed to them. "These badger moles are music junkies! We're saved!"

"Everyone hop on! NOW!" Sokka ushered.

Just as they hopped on, the torch blew out revealing a pathways lit by crystals. "Dattebane badger moles!" Sokka yelled.

The badger moles took off, leaving Deidara to die. (It's meaningless now to let myself die...) He then got himself up with his only free arm and dragged himself out of the cave using the crystal pathway. "I only have three minutes until Azula gets here and until the bomb detonates."

The moles shot out of the wall, finally reaching the outside. Sokka and the rest jumped off the moles and boarded Appa. "HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled. "This place is going to explode!"

Katara and Aang got on Appa and Appa flew off. Deidara on the other hand, walked out of the cave and earth launched himself away before the bomb exploded. (Eh..no wonder he's wanted. Ozai must be jealous of the kid.)

A small Fire nation aircraft, that would take them to their ship, landed near Deidara and he boarded the aircraft. He collapsed on a chair and waited for Azula to approach him.

"Did you kill him?" Azula asked, her voice sounded almost regretful.

"...no..." Deidara mumbled. "I admit, I greatly underestimated him."

For a split second, Deidara saw a flicker of emotion in Azula's eyes. She was almost...relieved. Azula nodded her head. "You'll have a second chance in Omashu."

Before turning off to leave. "Also," Azula added. "because I knew you would do so poorly anyways, I hired an excellent firebender from the Uchiha clan to be your partner from now on."

"Who? Itachi, hm?"

"No. Of course not."

A guy with black, spiky hair started to walk towards them. "Well-well, looks like you're in a handful of trouble Deidara-kun!"

"Who the hell is he?" Deidara asked.

"Your new partner, Obito." Azula turned around and started to walk back to her room. "You shouldn't worry, Obito claims to be a good boy."

Obito pulled out a donation arm. "This'll come in handy won't it Deidara-kun? I'll fix you right up!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "One more time Obito. And your death will be certain, hm."

"Ha, ha. Sorry Tenaga-jin, I just love to joke around with you!"

Deidara's face time tensed up, he got up and approached Obito. "That's it."

Obito held his arms out. "What're you going to do? Strangle me?!"

"Yes." Deidara extended his free arm and started to strangle Obito. "DEATH BY: CHOKING!"

_Team avatar..._

Chong and his troupe stepped off of Appa and walked off, not before of course waving a cheerful goodbye. "Bye guys! And thanks again!" Chong called out, he started to stroke his guitar once again.

_"Two lovers separated from one another..."_

"Find someone to love Sasuke!" Lily called out as well.

Sasuke groaned and crossed his arms after Katara just recently bandaged them. "Shut-up."

Sokka smirked and looked slyly at Sasuke. "Heh, I'll be suprised if someone doesn't fall for you, Sasuke."

Naruto sat straight up. *vein pops* "Yeah what about me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah tough luck blockhead." Sokka scoffed.

"Oh yeah! I bet at least two girls will fall for me!"

"We will see, fishcake."

Katara looked at them in utter confusion. "What're they even doing?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know really know, seems like usual Sokka-ness." Aang jumped back to the head of Appa and held the piece of rope tightly in his hands.

Aang brightly smiled and whipped the rope. "YIP-YIP!"

_Twenty minutes..._

In less than an hour of flying, Appa landed on a nearby hill. Naruto jumped off first, once his eyes laid upon the city, he felt immediate guilt. (...I have to do something...) Naruto thought to himself. He decided to run off, leaving his friends behind.

Sasuke looked at the city, not even a change in emotion. "This is expected." Sasuke bluntly stated.

The city of Omashu was already taken over by the Fire nation, Aang jumped off of Appa and held out his glider staff. "...did Naruto go ahead already?" Aang asked.

Sasuke nodded. "He's Fire nation. I can expect he feels singled out."

Aang looked up to Sasuke. "Wait...Sasuke...the majority of the Uchiha is in the Fire nation, you talk like you despise them."

"There were some..._complications_ but...it seems with Omashu out..." Sasuke turned to a worried Aang. "Your friend is dead."

Dismissing Katara's glare, Sasuke motioned to Omashu. "We will however have to rescue that idiot."

Aang sighed, his eyes though were still full of passion, he had a certain feeling that maybe his friend wasn't dead. "We can't go through the normal way then. We have use the other route."

The team followed Aang to a rusted drain pipe, he propped it open letting disgusting sewage water flow out and contaminate the already destroyed ground.

Sasuke took a look inside the pipe. (Damn you Naruto...) "Let's hurry this up."

Aang climbed in first along with Katara, Sasuke, then Sokka following last. With Aang having air, Katara having water and Sasuke having only lightning, Sokka started to smirk. (Let's see how Sasuke deals with this...) Sokka imagined Sasuke getting dirty sewage water in his hair and on his clothes while he would be perfectly clean and would utilize Sasuke as a shield from the dirty shit.

Much to Sokka's dismay, Sasuke pulled out a fan he got from Chong and the sewage crap started flinging onto Sokka's face. "BLECK!" Sokka wiped some crap off his face only for more to fling on.

"EWWWWWW!"

Aang used his staff and tipped up the manhole covering, seeing no one around he flipped open the lid and jumped out along with the others.

"Hm, that wasn't so bad." Katara stated.

Sokka dragged himself out of the sewage pipe and immediately felt something tickling his face. "Yeah...for you..." Sokka said, he started to groan after feeling some slime in unwanted places.

*squeak*

Sokka reached for his face and felt something attached. "...AAAAAHHHHH!" Sokka grabbed onto the purple things and pulled them as hard as he could, nothing.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Aang walked over to Sokka, he scratched the purple thing's heads making them fall off. "Relax Sokka, they're just purple pentapus."

Sokka's eyes bulged out as he realized what was just on his face, before he could react, a distant voice started to yell at them rather harshly.

"HEY! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

The two guards started to walk up to them, acting quickly, Aang covered up his tattoos while Sasuke did absolutely nothing to cover up the Uchiha symbol on his back.

"What're you kids doing up past curfew?!" One of the guards demanded.

"Oh, we were just on our way home." Katara quickly thought up.

They turned to walk back somewhere, that's when the guard noticied the welts on Sokka's neck. "Hold it! What's with the kid's neck?"

Katara and Sokka quickly turned around. "Um...pentapox sir..."

The guards walked up to Sokka.

"And it's highly contagious!" Katara added.

Sokka brought his hands forward and put a sickening expression on. "Uh...it's awful...I'm DYYYING!"

"And it's deadly." Katara also added to finish it off.

The guards jumped back. "Dah! I-I think I've heard of that before!"

"Didn't your cousin Chang die from it?"

The guards started to run off. "Let's wash our hands! And burn our clothes!"

Sasuke sighed. "What a bunch of idiots."

_Azula's ship...coast line..._

Azula was sitting on her dais along with a line of Fire nation soldiers surrounding her. The moon hungover them creating an even more threating pose. Deidara sat at the front of the ship, finishing up on some more C3 bombs, thanks of course to Obito and the donation arm.

Azula's teachers; Lo and Li sat between her. "When tracking your brother and uncle along with exterminating the Yellow flash's heir, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option." One of them proposed.

"May no longer be wise...if you wish to keep the element of surprise."

"You're right, I need a small, elite team..."

Hearing this, Deidara turned around and walked over to them. "If you're gathering up a team, Obito and I will pursue our other interest."

"No. I still need you two for Naruto."

"I have Obito this time, I doubt we'll lose."

_Omashu...still night..._

The team was hiding away from Fire nation patrols behind a pile of construction materials. "My best guess is Bumi is kept somewhere metal." Sokka quietly said.

"And Naruto?" Aang asked.

"They won't cage Naruto. They'll kill him."

"Why? Isn't he Fire nation?" Katara asked.

"Yes but while we were split up in secret lover cave, this blonde guy stated his job was to kill Naruto. He was an earthbender, yes but he's wanted in the Earth kingdom. Unless he has a grudge against all Fire nation people, my best bet is he was hired by the Fire nation and ordered to kill Naruto."

"Naruto burned one of his arms off. He should be dead." Sasuke reminded. He slowly stood up. "The only evidence you need is that he is the son of Namikaze Minato."

Just above them, a rich Fire nation family was walking about. The daughter of the new governor of Omashu was as bored as ever. Her facial expression just screamed it. "There really is no measuring the depths of my hatred for this place." The young, black-haired, woman blankly stated.

The governor's wife tried to sound as calm as possible when she spoke to her daughter. Though from the tone of her voice, she was just tired of Mai's utter lack of appreciation. "Mai, your father was appointed governor. You're like royalty here. Be happy."

Several resistance fighters watched the family overhead. They had several boulders lined up in an attempt to murder the new family. "Ready! Go!"

"I thought the Fire nation was boring but this is painfully dull...nothing ever happens in my life."

Just before the boulders rolled down and killed the family, Aang shot a blast of air at the incoming boulders, destroying them andsending small pebble pieces flying everywhere. Mai's mother pointed to them. "The resistance!"

Mai slightly smirked and shot a barrage of arrows at them, Aang dodged the arrows and blocked the arrows with his staff, letting several arrows stick into them.

Aang nodded to Katara and Katara started to run towards Mak.

Both Katara and Mai were now running towards each otherat full force. Katara formed water whip along her arm and froze it, just like how she was taught. Mai however, threw several kunai at her only for Katara to block it with her ice whip.

Katara reeled back her ice whip then launched it at Mai, quickly, Mai slashed Katara's ice whip in half letting the rest fall onto the ground. Before Katara could react, Mai jumped back and got shot a barrage of shuriken at them.

Suddenly the floor underneath them tilted, making them fall down and disappear. Mai dropped her shoulders and sighed. She turned around and continued walking as if nothing happened.

_Fire nation traveling circus..._

Azula, Obito, and Deidara finally reached the circus and it was as busy as ever. Deidara threw a stick on the ground and approached Azula. "Tell me again why we came here?"

"I told you...To find an old friend."

Azula stopped in mid-tracks. "Ty lee...is that you?"

Just in front of them was a bubbly, bright eyed young-woman doing a handstand in the soft grass. You could tell she was one of those ditzy, but positive teenagers with her pink outfit and bright smile. Ty lee stood up on her legs then ran up to Azula to give her a hug.

"Azula! I can't believe it's you!"

"Azula, is this who you're really considering to be apart of our team, hm?" Deidara asked in a concerned tone.

"Mm-hm."

"Who are these people?" Ty lee asked, she looked at Deidara up and down, then glanced at Obito.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, Ty lee...Ty lee...?"

Ty lee averted her eyes from Deidara and looked back to Azula. "Oh, yes Azula?" Ty lee asked in a sorta dazed voice.

"We've wasted enough time already. Ty lee, I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old wet-blanket of an Uncle, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, he was funny."

Deidara looked around, finally to see that his partner was gone. (Where did he-) Just randomly, Obito appeared with a dirt covered stuck in his hand. "Open your hand Deidara-kun."

"..." Deidara opened his scarred and stitched hand only for Obito to plop the stick on his hand.

Obito wagged his finger. "Tsk-tsk. No littering."

Deidara glared at Obito and snapped the stick. "...I'll stick this thing in your-"

"_Anyways_, I would be honored if you joined me in my mission." Azula finished.

Ty lee started to stare at Deidara again. Azula took note of that. "...well...I mean I've been so happy here. My aura has never been um...pinker!"

"Oh, I understand. I wouldn't want ruin your happiness."

"Yeah...thank-you...Azula." Ty lee said rather off-key.

"Oh but of course before we leave, why don't Obito, _Deidara_, and I catch your show."

Obito clapped his hands. "Oh! I love circus shows!"

Deidara crossed his arms. "I guess I'll catch it if there'll be an explosion."

"It's fine Deidara, there'll be plenty of that." Azula reassured. "Right, Ty lee?"

"Of course! There'll be...plenty of...um...those." Ty lee mumbled.

_Omashu..._

Aang rubbed his head and slowly got up. He heard a familiar voice, yelling at him. "HEY!...HEY! AANG!"

Aang looked around, just beyond him, Naruto was tied in several heavy chains. Aang pointed his staff at the resistance leader. "Let him go!" Aang demanded.

"Why? He's Fire nation."

"I don't care. He is _still_ my friend."

Sokka looked at the leader, he could tell, he wasn't about to let Naruto go. Sokka pointed to Aang. "You know, he's the avatar and he Fire nation guy...that's his teacher for fire bending!"

He sighed. "Let the ash maker go."

One of the resistance fighters unlocked the chains and kicked him to Aang. Naruto stood up and rubbed his arm.

"Now...do you know where King Bumi is? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang calmly asked.

"...On the day of the invasion, he looked me in the eye and said, _I'm going to do…nothing. _It doesn't really matter now. Fighting the Fire nation is the only path to freedom and I will die for that chance."

Aang shook his head in disagreement. "Death is not the only path to freedom." After uttering those few words, the entire resistance crowd perked up to meet Aang's attention. "You're directing all your force in fighting the Fire nation, but you're outnumbered and they greatly over power you. Instead you should retreat and live to fight another day."

"How on earth would you know?!" The guy yelled as he tightly squeezed his fist. "They've taken our home! And we will fight them even if we die trying."

Another guy stepped up and put his arm on his shoulder. "I don't know, Yamato. Living to fight another day is sounding pretty good to me right about me."

"Yeah! I'm with him!"

"..." Yamato relaxed his hands, his eyes softened up a bit, it was already clear he knew he lost. "Fine but there are thousands of citizens here. How can we sneak them all across?"

Sokka stroked his chin. Then he had it. "Actually I have an idea: Suckers! You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox!"

Sasuke glared at Sokka, catching on to what he was saying. "You aren't going to make me do that."

"Oh yes I am. And you're going to like it very much."

Towering over the city was the newly built mansion for the governor. Mai stood on the balcony with a bowl of fire flakes, she watched the streets crowd with moaning sick people. She offered the bowl to her father.

"Fire flakes, dad?"

Mai's mother came up from behind them and tightly hugged her husband. "How terrible!" She cried.

Catching Mai's eye, she saw that same raven-haired guy from before. He was sick as well, based purely on his face but she could see a slight movement of restraint. (He's not faking it, is he?)

_Fire nation traveling circus..._

Deidara started to get annoyed while watching the show, sure there was fire, animals, and no net but the explosions, as promised, were missing. Deidara turned to the circus master. "You don't have any explosions, do you?"

The circus master nervously nodded his head. "We have fireworks that will certainly fulfill your needs."

Obito clapped his hands. "Oh! I love fireworks!"

"Huh? ...The hell are fireworks, hm?"

"It's a Fire nation thing." Azula turned her attention towards the circus master. "Ignite them so our guess will witness the fireworks." Azula demanded.

"But..."

"I mean, shouldn't we have the most enjoyable show possible? Or were you just lying because otherwise I can let you perform alongside Ty lee."

"No, no. Release the fireworks!" The circus master announced.

Ty lee started to sweat, she could feel her face burn. It was clear who who won this fight, as always, she got her way. (...at least...) Ty lee glanced over to Deidara who seemed a bit bored. (...it might get a little interesting...)

_Omashu...outskirts..._

The Omashu resistance citizens all sat around the campfire in a small camp. The team awaited for Aang to comeback with Bumi.

"...what do you want?" Sasuke asked after Sokka kept on glaring at him.

"Your sick performance was horrible! You gotta _ACT_ sick not look like it." Sokka explained.

"Listen, you're lucky I let you put the welts on me. I wasn't about to moan and groan like a fool. I'm just not as headstrong and crazy like the rest of you."

"Don't worry." Sokka did a creepy face. "You'll feel the change coming..."

Katara and Naruto approached the campfire, they were back from picking up some supplies. "Is Aang back?" Naruto asked.

"I think so. He should be back by now." Sokka stood up from the log he was sitting on. "Yes! There he is!"

Aang walked beside Flopsie, he stopped when he saw his friends approach him. "...we looked everywhere. No bumi." Aang solemnly stated.

Katara ran up and tightly hugged Aang. "It's okay..."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's leave then. Your friend is obviously dead, like I said."

Yamato walked up to them as well. "We did a head count and we have problem."

Katara broke away from Aang. "Did someone get...left behind?" Katara asked, her voice full of worry.

He shook his head. "No. There's an extra."

* * *

><p>AN: The only reason why I made the resistance leader Yamato because I thought they were kinda similar. Also Deidara does not wear the Akatsuki cloak, instead he wears a black hooded cloak over an earth style kimono.


End file.
